Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to processing for storing e-mails, to which image data obtained by an image obtaining device is attached, on a Web mail service.
Description of the Related Art
A scan-to-e-mail function that an image scanned by a scanner is attached to an e-mail, which will be transmitted to a desired destination, is of service. Japanese Patent No. 4826530 discloses a technique that in the scan-to-e-mail function, the image scanned by the scanner is directly stored in a draft folder that is managed by mail software installed on a personal computer (PC).
In the scan-to-e-mail function described in Japanese Patent No. 4826530, however, the e-mail to which the scanned image read by the scanner is attached is stored in the PC. Therefore if the e-mail is stored in the draft folder supplied by a Web mail service, an operation to the PC in addition to the operation to the scanner is required as follows. For example, a PC is operated to store a scanned image attached to an e-mail stored in the PC in a local folder in the PC. Further, the PC is operated to have access to the Web mail service and produce a new e-mail on the Web mail service. In addition, it is required to perform an operation of attaching the scanned image stored in the local folder to the new e-mail produced on the Web mail service.